Polska vol 5
Ten artykuł zostanie prawdopodobnie usunięty. " Franz von Papiem , urodzony 1879 roku . Niemiecki polityk prawicowy i dyplomata . W 1932 kanclerz Rzeszy . Wynegocjował przymierze pomiędzy nazistami i konserwatystami , w wyniku którego Adolf Hitler otrzymał w 1933 stanowisko Kanclerza , a Papen został wicekanclerzem w jego rządzie . Był wysłannikiem do Austrii oraz niemieckim ambasadorem w Turcji do 1944 roku . " - Encyklopedia Polonica , strona 1779 - 1780 " Coraz większa liczba literatury antyżydowskiej i antysemickich organizacji jest dowodem że naród jest gotowy do walki z judaizmem " - Ojciec Ba , Jezuita " Im Stimmer der Zeit " , 1921 str. 172 " Trzecia Rzesza jest pierwszą potęgą , która nie tylko uznaje ale i wprowadza w życie najwyższe zasady Papiestwa " - Franz von Pappen , nuncjusz apostolski 14.01.1934 r. " Faszyzm jest formą rządów , która koresponduje najściślej z koncepcjami kościoła Rzymskiego . " - Civilta Cattolica , oficjalny organ zakonu Jezuitów , 1939 " Wiele się nauczyłem od zakonu Jezuitów , do teraz , nigdy nic nie było potężniejszego niż system hierarchiczny kościoła katolickiego . Dużo przeniosłem z tej organizacji do mojej własnej Partii . " - Adolf Hitler , Secret History of the Jesuits " SS zostało utworzone zgodnie z zasadami Jezuitów . Himmler - dowódca SS , był blisko związany z Jezuitami poprzez swego ojca i brata . Hitler powiedział o nim : Widzę Himmlera jako naszego Ignacego Loyole " - Secret History of the Jesuits " Ustanowienie III Rzeszy , jednoczy narodowo socjalistyczne państwo z katolickim chrześcijaństwem . " ''' - Jezuici o III Rzeszy , Edmung Paris , The Secret History of the Jesuits , strona 164 " '''Po załamaniu się katolickiego rzadu , stałe się , szczególnie właśnie zagraniczne klasztory Franciszkanów , miejscami ucieczki wielokrotnych morderców , w Austrii Klagenfurt , we włoszech Modena , a także we Francji " - K. Deschner , " Ponownie zapiał Kogut " , strona 625 " Chrześcijaństwo uważam za najbardziej zwodnicze i zgubne kłamstwo w historii " - Adolf Hitler cytowany przez Larrego Azara , Twentieh Century of Crisis , strona 180 Swastyka stosowana przez Nazistów , została przyjęta przez Hitlera od Katolickiego księdza Ojca Hagena . Katolik Leon Degrelle przed wybuchem drugiej wojny światowej był belgijskim działaczem oraz publicystą katolickim i narodowo-nazistowskim , następnie dowódcą walońskich ochotników na froncie wschodnim dla Reżimu Niemieckiego . Był on Nazistowskim Kolaborantem , mianowanym na stanowisko oficera SS . Negował on Holokaust , był on autorem tak zwanego " kłamstwa oświęcimskiego " - kłamstwa które zapoczątkowały tak zwaną Rewizje Holokaustu , czyli negacji Holokaustu i jego wszelkich aksjomatów w Historii . Schronienia udzieliła mu Katolicka Hiszpańska dyktatura Katolika Generała Francisco Franco , gdzie Leon Degrelle przebywał do końca życia aż do roku 1994 . Adolf Hitler powiedział o nim : " Gdybym miał syna , chciałbym, aby był taki jak ty " ' Leon Dergelle urodził się w katolickiej rodzinie , potem był on edukowany przez Jezuitów w szkole średniej w Namur . Potem kontynuował naukę na wydziale prawa Uniwersytetu w Louvain, gdzie aktywnie działał w Akcji Katolickiej czyli ruchowi Lajkatu Katolickiego na rzecz nasycenia społeczeństwa wartościami katolickimi . Gdy wrócił on z wyprawy z Meksyku , napisał on prace na temat prześladowań katolików w Meksyku . Powrocie do Belgii władze kościelne powierzyły mu stanowisko dyrektora katolickiego wydawnictwa ''Christus Rex czyli " Chrystus Król " - tak samo nazwał swój katolicki faszystowski ruch w 1935 roku . To Katolickie ugrupowanie w Belgi w okresie okupacji podjęło się kolaboracji z Nazistowskimi Niemcami . Otrzymał on najwyższe możliwe do uzyskania odznaczenie III Rzeszy - '''Krzyż Rycerski Krzyża Żelaznego . Do dziś Katolik Leon Dergelle jest kultywowany za zaprzeczanie Holokaustowi przez katolickie " patriotyczne " Polskie ugrupowanie ONR . " W Przeciwieństwie do niemieckich rekrutów SS , duńscy ochotnicy składali przysięge wierności Adolfowi Hitlerowi jako głównodowodzącemu Wehrmachtu , nie zaś przysięge bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa Fuhrerowi Rzeszy . '" - Zbrodnicze Frormacje , Chris Bishop , " Zagraniczne Formacje SS , zagraniczni ochotnicy w Waffen - SS , 1940 - 1945 " , Strona 10 thumb|left|273pxNa nagraniu w Hiszpanii z 1973 roku , katolik Leon Dergelle publicznie pod ochroną państwa Hiszpańskiego pod dyktaturą katolicka Generała Francisco Franco , z wściekłością negował holokaust . W jego mieszkaniu widoczna jest flaga Katolickiego Ruchu Hiszpańskich Karlistów . '" Przede wszystkim jednak potrzeba Wiary i katolickich zasad. Jak mawiał Leon Degrelle, rewolucja duchowa, albo bankructwo epoki. " - Nacjonalista.pl , Portal ONR-u , " Podludzie Istnieją w Każdej Rasie " , 8 stycznia 2017 thumb|left|166px " Walońscy Ochotnicy , gotowi do wzięcia udziału w wielkiej antybolszewickiej krucjacie zorganizowanej przez nazistów , musieli wstąpić do ochotniczego Legionu ( Legion des Volontaires Francis - LVF ) w ramach Wehrmachtu nie zaś SS . '''" - Zbrodnicze Frormacje , Chris Bishop , " Zagraniczne Formacje SS , zagraniczni ochotnicy w Waffen - SS , 1940 - 1945 " , Strona 12 " W celu nadania antybolszewickiej krucjacie jeszcze bardziej międzynarodowego charakteru , Niemcy nakłoniły swoich sojuszników do wzięcia udziały w kampanii''' . " - Zbrodnicze Frormacje , Chris Bishop , " Zagraniczne Formacje SS , zagraniczni ochotnicy w Waffen - SS , 1940 - 1945 " , Strona 13 " Do Szanownego pana Adolfa Hitlera , wodza i kanclerza Rzeszy Niemieckiej . Z początkiem naszego pontyfikatu pragniemy zapewnić Was o naszym zaangażowaniu w duchowe dobro narodu niemieckiego powierzonego Waszemu przywództwu . Wzywamy Wszechmogącego Boga , aby zesłał Wam prawdziwe szczęście wypływające z religii ( ... ) - Papierz Pius XII , list do kanclerza Niemiec , Adolfa Hitlera , Rzym 6 Marca 1939 rok . " Do słynnego pana Adolfa Hitlera , słynnego kanclerza Niemieckiej rzeszy , wspominamy z wielką przyjemnością lata spędzone w Niemczech w roli nuncjusza apostolskiego a więc uczyniliśmy wszystko co w naszej mocy by ustanowić harmonijne relacje między państwem a kościołem , teraz jeszcze bardziej żarliwie modlimy się o osiągnięcie tego celu . " - Papież Pius XII " Adolf Hitler był głęboko zafascynowany wiedzą ezoteryczną , Teozofią . Wierzył głęboko , że jest prowadzony przez oświeconych mistrzów ( ... ) Ludzie doświadczali w Hitlera uczucia strachu i nadnaturalnej siły . Fuhrer był całkowicie pochłonięty okultyzmem , należał do Thule Gesellschaft - tajnej organizacji zrzeszającej wtajemniczonych w okultyzm . W nim widział swą siłę , która hipnotyzowała tłumy . " - Denis de Raugement " The Spear of Destiny " str. 65 " Prześladowanie kościoła katolickiego w Niemczech było skierowane tylko przeciwko tym elementom , które nie podporządkowały się w pełni rozszerzającej się centralizacji władzy w kościele i państwie . " - Behind the Dictators, Leo H. Lehmann, , New York , Agora Publishing Co. 1942 , strona 44 , 49 , 55 To Jezuicki ksiądz , ojciec Stamepfle , nie Hitler , naprawdę napisał Mein Kampf - Leo H. Lehman - Amerykański Historyk , 1942 , American Historian Kto napisał '''Mein Kamp f?' Mein Kampf', biblia Nazistów, była podobno napisana przez Hitlera, ale Otto Strasser w " Hitler i ja " , twierdzi, że Mein Kampf została napisana z notatek dostarczonych przez Hitlera przez rzymsko-katolickiego księdza, którym był Ojciec Bernard Stempfle. Otto Strasser, rzymski katolik, był jednym z założycieli Partii Nazistów; Stempfle, znany antysemita, był członkiem Rzymsko-katolickiego Zakonu Świętego Jeremiasza.' - Andrew Sinclair , Wielka Konspiracja Milczenia , strona 9 '''Fuhrer doszedł do władzy dzięki głosom Katolickiego Centrum zaledwie kilka lat wcześniej, jednak większość celów w sposób cyniczny ujawnionych w Mein Kampf już została zrealizowana. Książka ta, butne wyzwanie dla zachodnich demokracji, napisana została przez jezuitę, ojca Stempfle i podpisana przez Hitlera. I chociaż wielu ignoruje ten fakt, to właśnie 'Stowarzyszenie Jezusa' udoskonaliło treść słynnego pangermańskiego programu w sposób opisany w tej książce, a Fuhrer go zatwierdził .' - The Secret History of Jesuits , Strona 138 " No cóż , mam w głowie które warto wypowiedzieć , na przykład gdybym panu powiedział że moim zdaniem pomysł z Marią Dziewicą i Niepokalanym poczęciem jest śmieszny i według mnie Maria musiała mieć z kimś stosunki by urodzić Jezusa , mógłby pan pomyśleć że to obraza kościoła . Mnie wszystko jedno czy obraża się kościół , ale nie chce żeby to dotarło do gazet , bo mogło by to mi zaszkodzić bardziej niż moje antysemickie wypowiedzi , które są powszechnie znane i drukowane regularnie w prasie . " - Julius Streicher , wydawca i redaktor naczelny antysemickiego pisma " Der Strumer " . Uznany za winnego zbrodni przeciwko ludzkości przez sąd w norymberdze i powieszony 16 Października , 1946 Roku , w odpowiedzi Leonowi Goldenshonowi , psycholowi Amerykańskiemu , Rozmowy Norymberskie , Leon Goldenshon , strona 316 W Niemczech, nuncjusz papieski w Berlinie, mgr Pacelli i Franz von Papen, wtajemniczony szambelan Papieża, poparł 'unię z Rzymem' i skoncentrował się na obaleniu Republiki Weimarskiej. Niemieccy katolicy byli wrogo nastawieni do nazizmu ale wiedzieli, że sam papież jest 'pozytywnie usposobiony do Hitlera'. W konsekwencji czego, Katolickie Centrum będące osią wszystkich większości parlamentarnych, opowiedziało się 30 stycznia 1933r za pełnymi prawami dla Hitlera. - Edmond Paris , " Watykan przeciwko Europie " , strona 15 " Adolf Htiler jednak zawarł z Papenem ugodę - miał zostać kanclerzem , von Papen zaś wicekanclerzem ." - Ed Rayner Ron Stapley , " Mity Błędy i Oszustwa w Historii " , Strona "Wieczorem 30 stycznia 1933r, dnia, w którym ustanowiono Gabinet, stałem za Hitlerem na balkonie nowego biura ambasady. Patrzyliśmy na niekończący się pochód, setki tysięcy ludzi, którzy z pochodniami w rękach maszerowali przed Hindenburgiem i Fuhrerem. Twarz Hitlera była pełna zadowolenia, a gdy odwrócił się aby mi coś powiedzieć, w jego głosie słychać było szlochanie. 'Cóż za ogromne zadanie postawiliśmy sobie, Herr von Papen..!' ' '''Ucieszyłem się, że mogłem się do tego przyczynić... 'Jesteś żołnierzem, Herr von Papen', powiedział do mnie, 'więc wiesz o tym, że należy zawsze maszerować z największymi i najsilniejszymi batalionami. Jeżeli pan i ja będziemy maszerowali razem, mamy zapewnioną większość, a co za tym idzie, sukces!'" ' - Franz von Papen , cytowany przez Edmonda Parisa , " Watykan przeciwko Europie " , strona 96 '"Niektórzy jednak powiedzą, że katolicyzm wierzy w Boga. Jak tak naprawdę mogą oni wierzyć w Boga mordując zarazem 69 milionów ludzi i nadal mordując chrześcijan do dnia dzisiejszego w Meksyku, Kolumbii i Hiszpanii? Nawet Hitler był katolikiem tak jak wszyscy jego generałowie i doradcy. Czy papież kiedykolwiek ekskomunikował Hitlera albo któregokolwiek z jego generałów za te zbrodnie? Nigdy! W rzeczywistości, tak jak napisałem w swojej książce, Powstanie i upadek kościoła rzymsko-katolickiego, papież był tak samo zaangażowany w wojnę jak Hitler, czy katolik Mussolini i dlatego jest tak samo winny morderstwa sześciu milionów Żydów. Tak naprawdę, papiestwo było zaangażowane w,- lub też podżegało do większości, jeżeli nie wszystkich, europejskich wojen przez całe stulecia". ' - F. Paul Peterson , " Grób Piotra niedawno odkryty w Jerozolimie " Edycja 4 , strona 63 '( Adolf Hitler o Żydach ) Kościół katolicki przez piętnaście stuleci traktował Żydów jak szkodników, zamykał ich w gettach i tak dalej, ponieważ zorientowano się czym są Żydzi. Ja odwołuję się do tych piętnastu stuleci. ' - Joachim Heldt, Gott in Deutschland. Eine Reportage uber Glaube und Kirche, Hamburg 1963, s. 168. '''Zawarcie przez Watykan traktatu z nowymi Niemcami oznacza uznanie przez Kościół katolicki państwa narodowosocjalistycznego. Traktat ten jasno i wyraźnie pokazuje całemu światu, że twierdzenie o wrogości narodowego socjalizmu do religii jest kłamstwem. (…) Konkordat dał Niemcom możliwość i stworzył sferę zaufania, która będzie miała szczególne znaczenie w pilnej walce z międzynarodowym żydostwem. - John Cornwell, Papież Hitlera: Sekretna historia Piusa XII, tłum. Andrzej Grabowski, Warszawa 2006, s. 59. ,,O różne rzeczy można oskarżać Adolfa Hitlera, ale z pewnością nie o to, że na piśmie nie wyłożył dokładnie, jakiego rodzaju Niemcy pragnie uczynić, jeśli dojdzie do władzy, i jakiego rodzaju świat ma zamiar stworzyć poprzez zbrojny podbój niemiecki." '- '''Willam H. Shirer , " Powstanie i upadek Trzeciej Rzeszy " "' Kandydaci mieli spełniać surowe kryteria fizjonomiczne i psychologiczne pod względem charakterologicznym i " duchowym " . ' - Zbrodnicze Frormacje , Chris Bishop , " Zagraniczne Formacje SS , zagraniczni ochotnicy w Waffen - SS , 1940 - 1945 " , Strona 10 " '''Katolicka partia Centrum uległa samorozwiązaniu za cene podpisania przez Hitlera Konkordatu z Watykanem ; podpisano go 20 lipca 1933 roku' . " - Antoni Czubiński , " Europa 20 wieku " , Wydanie V , 2003 rok , Strona 127 thumb|left|Katolik Fritz Sauckel" Sądzi że największym błędem było " odejście od chrześcijaństwa " , za które obwinia Bormanna . Sauckel przyznaje , że on także odszedł z Kościoła , ale w duszy i na łonie rodziny pozostał " głęboko religijny " . Nie mogłem zrozumieć , co ma na myśli . Miałem wrażenie , że użył słów , które ładnie brzmiały i współtworzyły obraz , jaki starał się malować : dobrego , solidnego , robotnika , który był tak zajęty robieniem dobrych rzeczy i swoimi ideałami , że poszedł za partią , chociaż przeczówał , jakieś podejrzane sprawy . " - Fritz Sauckel , Generalny Pełnomocnik do spraw ludności robotniczej terenów okupowanych przez III Rzesze , 1946 rok , " Rozmowy Norymberskie " , Leon Goldenshon , strona 265 " Ósmego albo 9 maja był w Berchtesgaden , gdzie dobrowolnie poddał się Amerykanom , w czym pośredniczył tamtejszy katolicki proboszcz . Wtedy , jak powiedział , " powrócił na łono Kościoła " . ( ... ) Później wygłosił masę banałów , w któych ogólnie chodziło o to , że Bóg jest miłością , bez miłości nie można niczego dokonać i tym podobne . " - Fritz Sauckel , Generalny Pełnomocnik do spraw ludności robotniczej terenów okupowanych przez III Rzesze , 1946 rok , " Rozmowy Norymberskie " , Leon Goldenshon , strona 266 thumb|left|Katolik Erich Von Dem Bach-Zelewski" Moja żona jest luteranką . To był tylko wybieg , ponieważ ja jestem katolikiem i chociarz już od kilku lat nie praktykowałem , w rzeczywistości nigdy nie odszedłem z Kościoła . ( ... ) Tutaj w więzieniu dowiedziałęm się od katolickiego kapłana , że nadal jestem katolikiem i zawsze byłem oficjalnie katolikiem . Kościół Katolicki uznaje odejście z Kościoła dopiero wtedy , jeśli się zażąda tego od księdza . A ja nigdy tego nie zrobiłem . Mówię o tym w zaufaniu tylko Panu . Nie chę wyciągać tego w sądzie . Jeśli chodzi o Kościół , katolicki kapelan mówi , że jestem dobrym katolikiem . W oczach państwa odszedłem z Kościoła . W oczach Kościoła z niego nie odeszłem " . - Erich Von Dem Bach-Zelewski , 1946 rok , " Rozmowy Norymberskie " , Leon Goldenshon , strona 336 - 337 ---- " „Ojcze Święty! W tej tragicznej chwili naród mój walczy nie tylko o swoje życie, ale i o wszystko, co jest w jego oczach święte. Błagają oni ... aby podnieść głos i pokazać jasno i wyraźnie, gdzie tkwi zło, i potępić wysługujących się złu ... Stolica Apostolska musi przerwać milczenie..." ' '- 'Saul Friedlander, Pius XII and the Third Reich: A Documentation, Alfred A. Knopf, 1966, s. 131-133. Mimo Agnonalnych Błagań rządu Polskiego , proźba nigdy nie została spełniona , mimo że nikt nawet nie powinien o nią prosić . Pomimo wielu takich głosów z różnych stron Stolica Apostolska, rzekomy według katolików światowy strażnik moralności , nie przerwała haniebnego milczenia w obliczu najgorszego zła, jakie oglądał świat . Dla poparcia swego wybielania Piusa XII Newsweek wspomina o : „11 tomach poświęconych latom wojny, opublikowanych przez archiwa watykańskie...” Nie wspomina jednak o tym , że archiwa te - co przyznają oficjalne wydawnictwa watykańskie - są : '" zamknięte dla publiczności i historyków ". - La Civilta Cattolica 21 III 1998 i L'Osservatore Romano 29 V 1998. " Przygotowując tę książkę kilkakrotnie podejmowałem próby uzyskania wstępu do Archiwum Watykańskiego . Na próżno " . ''' " '''Nie udowodni mi Pan swojej niewiedzy o tym, że Hitler i naziści przygotowywali spisek przeciwko nam. Nawet katoliccy biografowie piszą, że przez wiele lat był Pan najlepiej poinformowaną osobą w całej Trzeciej Rzeszy. Po podpisaniu konkordatu, tak ważnego dla Hitlera, von Pappen, który w Norymberdze z wielkim trudem uratował swoje życie, powiedział: "Trzecia Rzesza jest pierwszym mocarstwem nie tylko uznającym, lecz w dalszym ciągu wprowadzającym w życie szczytne zasady papiestwa". Pańscy kardynałowie i biskupi w Rzymie błogosławili oręż użyty przeciw bezbronnym Abisyńczykom. Pański kardynał Schuster z Mediolanu ogłosił podbój Abisynii, jako świętą wojnę, która pozwoli zatriumfować w tym kraju krzyżowi chrześcijańskiemu. Pan rości sobie prawa, aby nadal nazywać swój kościół - Kościołem Bożym i w konsekwencji żądać, abym ja, szef cywilnego, konstytucyjnego państwa zgodził się uznawać Pana jaki mojego zwierzchnika, a w ten sposób jako zwierzchnika narodu amerykańskiego. " - List Prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Harry'ego Trumana do Papieża Piusa XII , List opublikował paryski miesięcznik "Sennaciulo" nr 647/1959 " wszystko, co w jego mocy, nawet w tak delikatnej sprawie, aby nie narażać na szwank stosunków pomiędzy Watykanem a Rządem Niemieckim ani też władzami niemieckimi w Rzymie '" . - Friedlander, op. cit., s. 206-207. '" Powojenne złe uczynki Piusa (jak również odmowa oddania ukrytych dzieci żydowskich i pomoc w ucieczce zbrodniarzom nazistowskim), kiedy był już wolny od zastraszania przez faszystów i Trzecią Rzeszę, świadczą o jego najgłębszych sympatiach i antypatiach. Nic dziwnego, że był tym papieżem, który pierwszy odmówił uznania Izraela po jego narodzeniu.'' 'J'ego gazeta “L’Osservatore Romano”, oznajmiła z tej okazji w artykule redakcyjnym, że „współczesny Izrael nie jest prawdziwym dziedzicem biblijnego Izraela, ale państwem świeckim… Dlatego Ziemia Święta i jej miejsca uświecone należą do chrześcijaństwa, Prawdziwego Izraela”. "'' - Żydowska Izraelska redkacja Erc Israel , Israel.org " 06 czerwiec 2015 , " Świętoszkowata Świętość Stolicy Apostolskiej " Jego gazeta “'L’Osservatore Romano'”, oznajmiła z tej okazji w artykule redakcyjnym, że „współczesny Izrael nie jest prawdziwym dziedzicem biblijnego Izraela, ale państwem świeckim… Dlatego Ziemia Święta i jej miejsca uświecone należą do chrześcijaństwa, Prawdziwego Izraela”. " Nazwa doktryny stworzonej przez niemieckich narodowych–socjalistów i wcielonej w życie po objęciu przez nich władzy w r. 1933. R. skierowany jest przede wszystkim przeciwko Żydom, a naczelną jego dewizą jest t. zw. „czystość rasowa“ i związana z nią „ochrona krwi“ niemieckiej, wyrażająca się w ustawach, zabraniających w pierwszym rzędzie mieszanych małżeństw między Niemcami a Żydami, a nadto w ogóle eliminujących Żydów poza nawias społeczeństwa niemieckiego (paragraf aryjski, ustawy norymberskie i t. d.). " - Przed Wojenna Encyklopedia Gutenberga " Rasizm " " Gdy do Bułgarii dotarły niemieckie pociągi, wydawało się, że Żydów czeka taki sam los, jak w innych krajach Europy. Tymczasem niemal całe społeczeństwo bułgarskie zjednoczyło się w ratowaniu Żydów, choć wcale nie było powszechnie wiadome, że pociągi dojeżdżają bezpośrednio do obozów śmierci. Do kraju docierały jednak pogłoski o tym, co działo się z Żydami. To wystarczyło. Na czele walki o życie Żydów stanął bułgarski Kościół prawosławny. Jeden z jego przedstawicieli, Borys Haralampiew, wyznał publicznie, że jeśli „my, Kościół, pozwolimy na deportację Żydów, zdradzimy nasze najświętsze powinności”. „Musimy im pomóc!” – dodawał. Wtórował mu biskup metropolita płowdiwski Cyryl, mówiąc, że „cały bułgarski Kościół prawosławny stawi się za Żydami”. Cyryl wysłał list do króla Bułgarii z prośbą o pomoc Żydom. Swój sprzeciw wyraził również do szefa policji sugerując, że będzie się starał utrudniać wysiłki policji pracującej nad akcją deportacyjną. 10 marca 1943 roku, w dzień deportacji, biskup Cyryl wołał do sterroryzowanych Żydów: „Moje Dzieci, nie pozwolę, żeby spotkał was taki los. Położę się na torach i w ten sposób nie pozwolę, by was zabrano!”. Zaraz po tym spotkał się z królem i powiedział mu, że jeśli przyczyni się do tej akcji, to zagrożone jest życie wieczne jego duszy.” Decydujące naciski na Borysa III miał biskup Stefan, powojenny szef bułgarskiego Kościoła, który nakazał całemu duchowieństwu, by umożliwiało Żydom ukrywanie się w cerkwiach. "' ' Protestowano w całym kraju. Fałszowano tysiące aktów chrztu, ryzykując niejedno życie. „Niezależnie od tego, czy za tysiąc, czy za jedną osobę, naziści mogą mnie zabić tylko raz” – miał powiedzieć ksiądz, który sam wydał tysiąc fałszywych aktów chrztu. Rolnicy deklarowali, że położą się na torach, aby uniemożliwić przejazd pociągów. Rzemieślnicy ukrywali Żydów na zapleczach swoich zakładów. " - Chidusz , Magazyn Żydowski , " Historia na Purim: 74. rocznica uratowania bułgarskich Żydów " , Michał Bojanowski , 10 Marca , 2017 Owocem głośnego dzialania Cerkii Prawosławnej w Bułgarii było całkowite uniknięcie zgałady Żydów , jako w jednym państwie w Europie . Hańba obrońców fałszywej satanistycznej odstępczej religii kościoła katolickiego , przy fakcie owoców tych , których nazywają " Schizmatykami " , jest zapieczętowana obłudą . ---- " . „I wierzę, że postępowanie moje jest zgodne z wolą Wszechmocnego stwórcy. Mając się na baczności przed Żydami, staję w obronie dzieła rąk Pana” - Adolf Hitler, 13 sierpnia 1920 " Fakt, iż Adolf Hitler był przez wielu uznawany - i sam siebie uważał - za obrońcę „dzieła rąk Pana”, jest jedną z najbardziej katastrofalnych tragedii wszechczasów. Długie wieki prześladowań z rąk tak zwanych „chrześcijan” osiągnęły dla Żydów kulminację właśnie w chwili, gdy Hitler ogłosił swe osławione „ostateczne rozwiązanie”. Po eksterminacji około sześciu milionów Żydów w Europie, będącej rzekomo bastionem Cywilizacji Chrześcijańskiej, Żydzi całego świata wiedzieli już, co mogą myśleć o „chrześcijańskich” współobywatelach. " - Elwood McQuaid " Czy holokaust to chrześcijańskie bestialstwo ? " , Tigva.pl thumb|left|Pastor Martin NiemöllerPastor Martin Niemöller , Luterański Protestant Niemiecki , stanoł na czele Protestantów i sprzeciwił się rządą nazistowskim . We wrześniu 1933 założył " Związek Samopomocy Pastorów " ''- 'Pfarrernotbund'' , ogólnoniemiecką organizację, która pomagała prześladowanym ofarią rasistowskiej Polityki , organizacja i sprzeciw polityce nazistowskiej wśród Protestantyzmu w Niemczech był tak duży , że do końca roku należało do niej 6000 Pastorów . Niemöller w raz z Karlem Barthem - Szwajarskim Protestantem , bytł autorem " Deklaracji z Barmen " , znanej jako Barmer Erklärung , dokuemnt ten napisany w 1934, wyrażał sprzeciw niemieckich protestantów wobec Adolfa Hitlera i polityki III Rzeszy . " Kiedy naziści przyszli po komunistów, milczałem, nie byłem komunistą. Kiedy zamknęli socjaldemokratów, milczałem, nie byłem socjaldemokratą. Kiedy przyszli po związkowców, nie protestowałem, nie byłem związkowcem. Kiedy przyszli po Żydów, milczałem, nie byłem Żydem. Kiedy przyszli po mnie, nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby zaprotestować " -''' Pastor Martin Niemöller '''" Od początku jednakże byli chrześcijanie - niestety w mniejszości - którzy sprzeciwiali się religijnemu przymierzu z przyodzianymi w swastyki wysłannikami diabła. Grupy takie jak „Kościół Konfesyjny”, „Duszpasterska Liga Ratunkowa” czy „Ewangeliczny Kościół Niemiec” stanęły na drodze powodzi pogaństwa, zalewającej cały naród. Grupy takie roztropnie zdeklarowały swoją wiarę w Słowo Boże jako jedyną zasadę wiary i praktyki. Już w 1933 roku pewna grupa duszpasterzy sformułowała oświadczenie, iż kościół został powołany do istnienia przez Boga, a Chrystus został ustanowiony jego żywą mocą. Deklaracja ta głosiła, że państwo jest ustanowione przez Boga w celu ujarzmiania grzesznych namiętności ludzkich i że nie istnieje żaden konkretnie „chrześcijański” ustrój państwowy; chrześcijanie powinni być posłuszni Bogu, a nie człowiekowi; kiedy więc państwo usiłuje zapanować nad ludzkimi sumieniami, staje się państwem antychrześcijańskim. Również kiedy partie polityczne przyjmują formę religijną, popełniają gwałt na państwie. Chrześcijanie powinni zatem przeciwstawiać się zarówno ubóstwianiu państwa jak i wszelkiej partii, która usiłuje uzyskać całkowitą władzę nad jednostką. Duszpasterska Liga Ratunkowa, składająca się głównie z ludzi młodych, stanowczo zareagowała na to, co uznała za wprowadzanie do kościoła niemieckiego teologii pogańskiej.' ,,'Nie zamierzamy zasłużyć sobie na hańbiące miano tępych psów” - oznajmili jej członkowie. - „Wobec naszych społeczności i wobec Kościoła mamy obowiązek przeciwstawić się fałszowaniu Ewangelii. Z całą stanowczością uznajemy Pismo Święte Starego i Nowego Testamentu za jedyny probierz wiary i życia."''' ' '''Ta wierność zasadom biblijnym zainspirowała wiele aktów odważnego sprzeciwu wobec prześladowań Żydów i innych firmowanych przez nazistów okrucieństw, jak choćby prawnie uznana eutanazja. Reakcja Hitlera na postępowanie chrześcijańskich parweniuszy, którzy odmówili zgięcia karku przed cezarem, była twarda. Zdecydował, że skoro kontrolowany przez nazistów Kościół Niemiecki nie potrafi zmusić kościołów ewangelikalnych do podporządkowania się zasadom nowej religii, to sam rząd jest zobowiązany objąć kierownictwo nad kościołami. Hitlerowa wizja „kierownictwa” nad dysydenckimi kościołami miała typowo nazistowski charakter. Pod koniec 1935 roku Gestapo zdążyło aresztować już 700 pastorów Kościoła Konfesyjnego; w roku 1936 dołączyły do nich w obozach koncentracyjnych setki następnych; w 1937 roku kolejnych 807 pastorów i świeckich uznano za wywrotowców. Nim reżim zakończył swój byt, tysiące niemieckich ewangelicznie wierzących chrześcijan zdążyło dać świadectwo swej wierze, woląc wybrać śmierć bądź życie za drutami faszystowskich obozów śmierci. Ludzie ci - o których mało się mówi i mało pamięta - stoją dziś w szeregach Sprawiedliwych wśród Narodów, którzy nie odważyli się wyprzeć Zbawcy i Jego rodaków. " ' - Elwood McQuaid " Czy holokaust to chrześcijańskie bestialstwo ? " , Tigva.pl